Sonic and Goku heroes
by Dannydemolition
Summary: Goku Vegeta and Trunks go through a portal to the Sonic universe but unexpectedly a great evil both from the Sonic and Goku universe plans to destroy both worlds


**Sup everyone and i am back so my exam ends on Wednesday so i decided to bring in this story so lets get into it.**

Goku,Vegeta and Trunks go through a portal accidentally into sonics world.

"KAKAROT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!"Said Vegeta enraged.

Currently they were in green hill zone.

"I dunno i just saw the portal and thought it was interesting"Said Goku.

"No time for that now look"Said Trunks.

Then conveniently Sonic,Shadow and Silver came through some trees.

"Hey guys look"Said Sonic.

"What is it faker!?!"Said Shadow.Then they looked to where sonic was pointing at.

I got a bad feeling guys weird energy is transmitting from them"Said Silver.

"Then lets go take em out"Said Sonic not caring who they were.(By the way they can turn super without the chaos emeralds.Just wanted to clarify).

Goku was first to be hit as Sonic hit him with a spin dash.

"Sonic you idiot"Said Shadow.

Behind Goku Vegeta was there as Vegeta hit him with a galick gun which he dodged using a chaos emerald.Then Shadow went for Goku.Trunks rushed Silver while swinging his sword but Silver used his telekenisis to throw a large rock at him which hit him hard in the chest so while he was going through the air Sonic punched Vegeta then turned around and gave Trunks a roundhouse kick.

Meanwhile Shadow punched and kicked Goku but he quickly recovered and gave him a Kamehameha.

"Your good"Said Shadow still dazed.

"You too"Said Goku.

"But not good enough"Said Shadow.

Then he snapped his fingers and time froze so with time stopped Shadow got to work by giving Goku a series of kicks then shot some chaos balls at him then time resumed sending Goku flying through a volcano and some rocks then Shadow disappeared.

Vegeta punched Sonic through some trees and Trunks did a couple of hits with his sword then he started charging a beam then Silver stopped with his telekenisis by throwing him out of sight.

Vegeta was flying to them but Shadow came from the sky and kicked him then as he was flying Sonic used his speed to match up with him so he kicked him back to Shadow in which Shadow chaos speared him.

"IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS"Shouted Vegeta so he went Super saiyan.

"Hey i want a piece of that"Said Sonic so he ran to him but Vegeta grabbed him by the arm and through him to the left then Shadow threw a punch in which Vegeta blocked and gave him a combo so Sonic is on the left and Shadow on the right so they both ran to him but when they got close he transmitted purple energy from himself which got them stunned so he teleported and punched Sonic then teleported and punched Shadow so he did that on and on so he finally teleported back and shot a galick gun in which Silver appeared and used his telekenisis to deflect it.

"Thanks bro"Said Sonic.

"Lets show em what were made of"Said Shadow.

So now everyone is on super mode.

Vegeta and Shadow disappeared into the air fighting leaving explosions.Sonic punched Goku then Silver used his telekenisis to push Trunks to Goku then Sonic gave Goku a spinning punch then Silver dropped a tree on Goku that's when Vegeta dropped on the ground then Shadow appeared behind Goku and was about to kick but Trunks appeared and hit him with his sword and shot a beam at him but Sonic jumped at him kicking him hard in the chest then Silver hit him back to Sonic which Sonic kicked him but Goku was beside Sonic and shot multiple ki blasts at him but Shadow came behind him and punched him.

Sonic went after Goku and Shadow to Vegeta.Sonic gave Goku some swings and punched him away but as well Shadow kicked Vegeta and turned around spun into a ball hitting Goku then went back to Vegeta.After some time they were exhausted.

"Kakarot its time"Said Vegeta and Goku just nodded so they fused into Vegito in super saiyan blue.

"They can fuse...sweet"Said Sonic.

So Sonic and Shadow fused into Shadic in hyper mode.

Then they flew into each other in a flash of light.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading sorry if I'm working on too many stories but i forget things easily so yeah wow this is the longest chapter yet so see ya later.**


End file.
